earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Moravian Empire
The Great Moravian Empire(Greater Moravia for short) is a major country in Europe, the current ruler is Kiro_cz. Description Greater Moravia is a nation in central Europe spanning from Bohemia to Nitra. It mostly consists of Czech and Slovakian lands, and it's based on the real Moravian Empire that used to rule in this area in the 9th Century. The nation's capital is Prague, located in Central Bohemia. There are currently 9 towns in Great Moravia, those being: Prague, Brno, Bratislava (Presporok), Košice, Nitra, Pilsen, Vidovec, Port Cunski and a small French town Bonaparte. Wroclaw has been part of the nation for a brief time as well, but it has been returned to Poland. Goverment The nation is split into 2 Duchies, the Duchy of Bohemia and the Duchy of Nitra. Both Duchies have their own capital and their own Duke, however the Duke of Bohemia with the title of Regis actually rules the whole nation. The nation is ruled by a Monarchy and Aristocracy. History Foundations Returning to TN from classic was Kiro_cz, after running the successful nation of Rhodesia, he started planning for the Great Czechoslovakian nation. His plans were met with support from MAIXOR, owner of Prague on classic. When TN launched, MAIXOR made Brno and a day later Prague was created by Kiro_cz. Both towns grew, and initially both towns joined Italia for protection and trade. A bit later, Brno decided to leave Italia in favour of the newly created Polish nation. Both towns didn't want to invest in a nation yet, as there was still plenty of work to be done to the actual towns, but eventually both towns started collecting gold for a nation. Few days before the creation of the nation, a Slovakian friend from Prague decided to make Bratislava, with the help of Kiro_cz, as no towns have been made in the Slovakian region. When creating a nation came near, a town of Vidovec was asked to join the nation as well. They agreed, and on the 9th of December, after a week of saving up gold, the nation of Czechoslovakia was made. There were troubles naming the nation, and so a temporary name of Czechoslovakia was chosen. A day later, the nation was renamed to Bohemia by accident, and after a few days, the new name of Greater Moravia was adopted. Start of the Empire Later that day, Austria-Hungary was made, and that started the race betwen Moravia and Austria-Hungary for dominance in the Central European region. Even through some uncertainty, Austria-Hungary still helped Moravia in the war against Poland. However, Austria-Hungary demanded that Kosice is theirs, so the Moravians initiated a 'friendly' competition, in which they found out Austria-Hungary was quite under-armed. Realizing there's no way point in fighting, as even when it was obvious Moravia had both numerical and industrial supperiority, there was no point in fighting over something that Poland wouldn't simply give up, so both nations sued for peace. Now Austria Hungry is stronger and could put up a match. Some tensions still arose when the town of Nitra was made, and they rapidly expanded towards Ram Ranch. This situation was diplomatically resolved at the Treaty of Tegetthoff, where a set of rules for both nation's expansions near Austria-Hungarian capital were set. Conflicts Qin's Raids on Europe The Great Polish-Moravian War Notable People Kiro_cz Zebbss MAIXOR Sir_Arkan RaisinSmuggler TheBluPyro AxelPatie PeteroCraft natizpro_ Category:Past Nations